Good news
God is the Source of the good news found in the Bible (1 Timothy 1:11).[https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102012184 Good News, p.5] God's purpose God gave the earth to men and women. It is our home. Therefore, the first human couple, Adam and Eve, were not created to populate the heavens—God had already created angels to live in heaven (Job 38:4, 7). Rather, God took the first man and settled him in a delightful paradise called the garden of Eden (Genesis 2:15-17). Jehovah gave him and his future offspring the prospect of enjoying life without end on earth (Psalm 37:29; 115:16).[https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102012187#h=7 Good News], p.11 Originally, only the garden of Eden was a paradise. The first human couple were to fill the earth with their offspring. In time, they were to subdue the entire globe and make it a paradise. (Genesis 1:28) The earth will never be destroyed. It will always be mankind’s home (Psalm 104:5). God's plan Adam and Eve disobeyed God, so Jehovah put them out of the garden. Paradise was lost, and no man has succeeded in restoring it. The Bible says: “The earth has been handed over to the wicked.”—Job 9:24; Genesis 3:23, 24. However, God, Jehovah, is almighty. He cannot fail (Isaiah 45:18). Jehovah will not abandon his original purpose for mankind. He will restore the human race to the way he meant it to be (Psalm 37:11, 34). God's purpose for people is to enjoy life on earth. He created the earth and everything on it because he loves mankind. Soon he will act to provide a better future for people in every land. He will relieve mankind of the causes of suffering (Jeremiah 29:11). God's promise Jesus gave a “sign” to indicate when the end would be near. Present world conditions threaten man’s survival and show that we now live in “the conclusion of the system of things” (Matthew 24:3, 7-14, 21, 22). Though government has never succeeded in eliminating violence, disease, or death, there is in fact, good news. Shortly, God Jehovah will fulfill his promise to replace all human governments with his own government (Daniel 2:44). Its subjects will enjoy peace and good health (Isaiah 25:8; 33:24).[https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102012183 Good News, p.3] Suffering will end only when God clears the earth of bad people (Zephaniah 2:3). God’s Word foretold the conditions that now threaten mankind. Current events indicate that God’s time to act is close (2 Timothy 3:1-5). Paradise will be restored on earth during Jesus’ rule as God’s King. In a battle called Armageddon, Jesus will lead God’s angels and destroy all who oppose God. Then Jesus will imprison Satan for 1,000 years. God’s people will survive the destruction because Jesus will guide and protect them. They will enjoy everlasting life in Paradise on earth (Revelation 20:1-3; 21:3, 4). During Jesus’ 1,000-year rule from heaven over the earth, he will bring all suffering to an end (Isaiah 9:6, 7; 11:9). Besides serving as King, Jesus will act as High Priest and will cancel the sins of those who love God. Thus, by means of Jesus, God will eliminate sickness, aging, and death (Isaiah 25:8; 33:24). God's restoration When Jesus arrived at Bethany near Jerusalem, his friend Lazarus had been dead for four days. Jesus went to the burial place with Martha and Mary, sisters of the deceased man. Soon, a crowd gathered when they saw that Jesus had raised Lazarus back to life (John 11:21-24, 38-44). Martha received the good news about the dead, that God the Father will resurrect the dead to live on earth again (Job 14:14, 15). Those who obey God will live in Paradise (1 John 2:17) to experience this resurrection hope. Jesus sent his followers to search for meek people and to teach them how to become acceptable to God. Today, Jesus' Father, God Jehovah, is preparing millions of people for life in the future Paradise on earth (Zephaniah 2:3). God Jehovah’s people learn to be better husbands and fathers and to be better wives and mothers. Children and parents worship together and learn how to benefit from the good news (Micah 4:1-4). Learn about God from his Word, the Bible. It is like a letter to us from a loving father. It tells us how to enjoy a better way of life now and how to enjoy everlasting life on earth in the future. Some may not like it if you are receiving help to understand the Bible. But the opportunity of a better future is too good to miss (Proverbs 29:25; Revelation 14:6, 7). References Category:End times Category:God Category:Christian